1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to air flow and filtration systems, in general, and, more particularly, to a headgear structure which is worn by an individual in an environment wherein control of filtered air is required.
2. Prior Art
There are several types of air flow and/or filtration systems which are known in the art. Several types of such systems are currently available on the market for use in surgical arenas, in xe2x80x9cclean roomxe2x80x9d environments, or in hazardous/contaminated environments.
Some of the existing systems include hoods, gowns, filters, and the like. In some instances, the air filters are built into the helmet structure and produce a rather clumsy, cumbersome headgear unit. Known units frequently include external sources of air such as gas cylinders, air lines or the like which are connected to the helmet structure by tubes, hoses or the like. Of course, the hose-connected systems tend to become cumbersome and restrictive of the movements and flexibility of the wearer during a procedure.
Furthermore, many of the systems known in the art tend to produce an uneven airflow therethrough. This shortcoming has the effect of creating drafts in some locations and little or no airflow in other locations within the system. This situation can sometimes result in the transparent screen or shield in the hood or helmet becoming fogged due to condensation of expired air generated by the surgeon or technician during the procedures involved.
Alternatively, in the prior art systems, the air supplied to the wearer can be reduced and/or the positive pressure gradient can be reduced (or even lost) if the air flow is decreased due to filter loading, low battery or the like. Unfortunately, the wearer of the air supply system is unaware of the reduction, of air flow wherein the wearer can be at risk in such an operational environment.
Many such products are known in the prior art. One suitable and functional system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,480; PERSONAL AIR FILTRATION AND CONTROL SYSTEM, R. O. Bare et al.
Another such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,033; AIR FILTRATION AND CONTROL SYSTEM, R. O. Bare et al.
This invention is directed to a protective system which is worn by a surgeons during a surgical procedure, a technician during an assembly process, a worker during handling of toxic wastes, or the like. The system includes a relatively light weight, substantially rigid, headgear structure which may include an internal, adjustable headband. A fan mechanism is mounted on the headgear structure. A suitable power supply, such as a battery pack or the like, is used to selectively power the fan.
Typically, the system also includes a shroud which is adapted to be attached to or draped over the headgear structure to completely cover the structure and, as well, to cover a portion of the wearer in order to maintain sterile, non-contaminating conditions relative to the wearer (or the work product of the helmet wearer).
The system includes an air flow monitor which measures the air flow produced by the fan as well as a display for selectively indicating the air flow. Likewise, the system can also include a low battery detector and indicator.